


Take me Home

by SundropTsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundropTsu/pseuds/SundropTsu
Summary: When the Shadow is put to rest, all is right with the world. Dean and Cas, at last, have their moment.(a what-if following the hypothetical aftermath of Castiel's pact with the Shadow/the Empty)[Possible spoilers for Supernatural season 14]





	Take me Home

"Dean?"

And the breath stilled against his lips.

The day was impossibly bright, and spilling around _him_ were cascading rays of an enchanting scheme, so like the colors of the golden hour. Framed by gilded light, he couldn't seem any more a perfect match to that divine picture Dean had built up in his mind.

Lips quivering, the hunter mustered his words — how many things he wished to say... though none of them would matter as much as the unspoken strength of passion swelling in his heart. The love, it bloomed, and there was no stopping it in that moment. It was a nameless thing, this love growing within him; he'd always tried before to fix a name to it, but no title this time would do. Brother, family... all of these were true, and yet there was so much more.

The corners of his mouth quirked up, trembling as though he were moving his lips for the first time. Through the budding threshold of a smile, knowing no other way to speak, he simply said,

"Hey, Cas."

How easy... how familiar those two words were. Yet, they said everything — they always had, and they always would.

Castiel smiled back with that hushed, gentle smile of his, just a simple curve of mouth and softening of the eyes. The eyes were blue, but they were so far from him. Dean couldn't see the magic in them, the glitter of spiraling galaxies, from his stance all those feet away from Cas. It was almost uncomfortable, the space between them, for in Dean was a gnawing itch to get closer and settle again into their casual devotion. It wouldn't matter for long, though.

Castiel closed that space quickly, breaking into a clumsy sprint that delivered him into an intimacy with Dean he'd dreamed of for far too long. He had been restless in his slumber at the edge of the universe. Though his murderous pact with the Shadow had come to fruition, his essence had reared in rebellion. Dreams had come to him, for he could not wake and return to life himself this time. He fought tooth and nail to resist what power Death held over him, his mythic bonds with the souls of the living yet tethering him to existence. Oh, the Shadow had stirred with wrath, kept from peaceful sleep by Castiel's nightmarish writhing, but in the end, the Winchesters had won. They'd won, and returned victorious with Castiel at their side.

And now, here they were. Safe, and home, and in each others arms, just as it should be.

Castiel took Dean by the shoulders, bringing him close. Their forms were flush against one another as Cas took in the _feel_ of him, real and breathing and _alive_ , so warm and bright, and...

A soft, shuddering sigh escaped him as Dean returned the embrace with a firm, refreshing strength. Cas sank against him, weak and exhausted, cinching his hands tight together at Dean's back. In that moment, there was no thinking, no thoughts of _what if_ to hold them back. Tired, Cas braced his head softly against Dean's, burying his nose into that bristly, close-cropped, dirty blonde hair. He smelled of blood, and sweat, and a little of something that called to Cas as trace amounts of _creation_ , but he could care less. He pulled Dean closer, impossibly closer, as far as he dared — eyes closed in bliss, Castiel pressed his cheek to Dean and simply let the dull drum of his heartbeat lull him.

Drowsy. He was _drowsy_ , and that sparked a new train of thought that boiled in his Grace and bred a thrill of excitement through him. Mellow, domestic concepts that intrigued and fascinated Cas, for there was no cosmic threat that they were bound by duty to strike down. They were _free_ , and the future seemed so, unimaginably bright. These were lethal thoughts, (deep down, he knew this) but these were the moments following his resurrection — Castiel felt entitled to such unthinkable rapture.

And Dean? Oh, he was much the same. Inconceivable joy consumed him, turning his bones to air and his burdens to nothing. Each breath was filling, where once it seemed he'd had to gasp for it as though on Death's door. For once, he was full: his arms encumbered by the form of an angel, his mortal shell at last fulfilled of all its wants, cleansed of all its strains. He'd never thought such perfect euphoria was in his cards.

There was no more space to part them, but Dean clutched Cas ever closer, spreading his hands along his back and mapping out his frame as though he couldn't believe he were really, truly there. Chin to Castiel's shoulder, Dean blinked once, twice, and let the facts of his reality settle in.

Then, there was that smile. Faint, tender, and oh so seldom seen. It was disbelieving, almost, but as the seconds stretched longer, the disbelief melted into eager, _eager_ acceptance. For the longest time, he'd kept his eyes open, always looking out for some stalking monster in the darkness ready to rip away each little win they'd earned. Now, he closed them, sinking easily into this, for he had to trust— had to have _faith_ that this was real. 

Cas could feel Dean's smile press against his neck.

"Dean," he whispered. The Winchester could feel the syllables of his name hush against the hairs at the back of his head. "Thank you."

"Cas, don't. It wouldn't be the same without you. You're... you're—" the words hitched in Dean's throat. _Family_ murmured the voice in the hunter's head. It wasn't untrue, and yet it didn't seem... right, anymore. But what was he, if not that? He wasn't nothing.

He was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was just something I thought up on the go, inspired by the song Don't Give Up on Me by Andy Grammer. An idea I thought about, like, as a possible Destiel endgame scenario proceeding whatever would happen if Castiel's pact with the Empty is triggered. Please, tell me what you think!
> 
> Peace out,  
> -Sundrop


End file.
